User talk:Pack Alpha of Europe
Request for help Hi Pack Alpha. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. One of the things you asked for was "a cool looking title," which I interpreted to mean the logo. I uploaded a possible new logo using the vine graphic at Mary Hoffman's official site. In case you like that idea, I also made banners using the same font - Stravaganza, Announcements, and Categories. I also uploaded a 600-pixel wide version of the vine that could be used as a separator under the banners if you want, like this: The Stravaganza Wiki is an encyclopedia about the Stravaganza book series, its characters, and the places within the series! But it does contain SPOILERS. Of course, the reason I uploaded the vine as a separate image was to make it optional. So if you wanted to use the new banner without the vine, it would look like this: The Stravaganza Wiki is an encyclopedia about the Stravaganza book series, its characters, and the places within the series! But it does contain SPOILERS. If you want something different for the logo and/or headers, let me know. Also, if you'd like help with doing more to redesign the main page, take a look at some other wikis. There are plenty of different looks out there. When you see a wiki with a main page layout that you like, leave me a message here linking to that wiki, and I'll help you recreate the layout. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The logo is great, thanks so much! Pack Alpha of Europe 01:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: New section banners Hi again. Here are the new banners you requested - Random Article, New Pages, and Links. If you want to try making these yourself, the font I used is AvQest (43 point size), and the color is #5B8E00. The only difference is that I removed the + from inside the O's. If you'd rather me continue to do them in the future, I'm happy to. And if all you need is some new section banners, don't worry about posting a new message on that request page. Just leave a message on my talk page here at this wiki, and I'll see it. Keep up the good work. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Compilation pages Say, I know it's nice to have individual pages for characters and the like, but I think it might by a bit inefficient (extraneous?) to have so many for very minor characters like all the jockeys (and seperate pages for each of their horses) for the Stellata in City of Stars or all the minor di Chimici family members who are only mentioned in the family tree. Would you consider having one compilation page for all those characters? Something like "List of Stellata jockeys" or "List of Minor di Chimici characters" or something similar. Chatellerault 01:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : I wouldn't mind having a compilation page for things like the jockeys and their horses, in fact that would be a great idea. I think for the di Chimici we can have a compilation for all the deceased di Chimici (but I would like to have individual pages for all the living di Chimici since we might see them later in the series). :: Fair enough. I see that you've made a page for the jockeys now (I would suggest integrating Il Re as well because there isn't very much to say on his page to begin with). I'd like to suggest integrating the mounts to the page as well because to be honest, the horses aren't particularly notable on their own - they're connected to the rider and it would be convenient if they are mentioned on the same page. ::Can I suggest also that all the friars from St. Mary-among-the-Vines (aside from Sulien and Sandro) be integrated into the page on the church instead of having their own pages for the same reasons? They're closely associated with the friary, so it would make sense that they would be mentioned on the same page (maybe in a section like "Residents" or something similar)? I suppose a bit like how the less notable Nucci family members are mentioned only on the Nucci page. Chatellerault 06:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I like the idea of integrating the mounts onto the same page. If you would like to integrate Il Re you may (I was just leaving him a seperate page since he was more notable than the others). I would leave the other friars (just because the only ones with pages are ones mentioned by name) but if you think it would be better to integrate them into the church's page than you can. Pack Alpha of Europe 16:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: Thanks for your responses so far. I've gone ahead and redirected Brothers Tullio, Ambrogio, and Antonio into the page on Saint-Mary-among-the-Vines. Umm... I guess the next thing I've noticed related to the compilation page idea is the horsemasters for the Twelfths, which seems to follow the same problem as the Jockeys. Again, aside from Paolo and maybe the horsemaster from A Sting in the Tail, there's very little detail or signficance on any of them. I've gone ahead and created a List of Horsemasters page for the same purpose as the List of Jockeys page. Chatellerault 10:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Everything you are doing looks great so far (except I removed Brother Martino from the church's page because he is not a friar there). This has been a great idea! Thanks for all the work you have done. Pack Alpha of Europe 22:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Rainbow Warrior vs Colin Peck Before creating this page, I'm wondering if it should be called Rainbow Warrior or Colin Peck - both would be acceptable in my opinion. Given that his real name is Colin Peck, I'd be more inclined to name the page that. On the other hand, if the character is better known as Rainbow Warrior, I would argue that that would be the better name for the page. For either choice, I would suggest a redirect so that links to Rainbow Warrior will redirect to Colin Peck or vice versa. Chatellerault 04:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I would certainly agree that naming it Colin Peck would be better, as it is his real name. But you are right, a redirect would be absolutely necessary since Rainbow Warrior is his more well known name. Pack Alpha of Europe 03:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) How to edit character, not yet linked Hi, thank you for welcoming:) I need your help concerning characters edit. Please kindly inform me the steps or links I can read. Thanks:) Updated: Sorry to bother you a while ago, I just found out how. Have a good day:) Short Story characters Ack ack... I'm so sorry about the merging of the short story characters. I should have discussed it with you first. I hope that this rationale makes sense. The short story characters don't have appear outside the story that they are introduced and have very short entries. They aren't likely to have much significance outside of their stories and are otherwise not likely to appear again. So to avoid having many very short entries, it might be better to compile all the entries onto the short story's page. Thus far, I've only done so for A Sting in the Tail, where all the information on Ciro, Antonio of the Scorpion, Indro Vivoide, Giovanni Ortolano, Stefania, and Malassa have either been merged in or repeated (now that their pages have been restored). If you disagree, I'll leave the pages alone. Chatellerault 06:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC) For the main characters of the short story I would like them to have their own page but the minor characters can be merged. You can make decisions without asking me, but if I think it is better for the wiki the way it was I might undo it. But I try to avoid undoing a lot of edits, especially yours since you do so much work for the wiki. Pack Alpha of Europe 07:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Request for Admin status? Hi, Pack Alpha, I want to thank you for your recent message and I apologize for not answering your message sooner. If the offer is still open, I would like admin status on the wiki. Either way, I glad you like the work I've done so far and I hope I'll be able to keep it up! Chatellerault 05:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for your reply. Things look okay from my end, but I hope that you won't mind being patient if I make any mistakes as an admin, being new at it and all. I'm always happy to help out here! : Chatellerault 01:42, June 25, 2012 (UTC)